The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting element and a display device.
In recent years, there has been increased interest in organic electroluminescence display devices (hereinafter, also referred to simply as “organic EL display device”) employing organic electroluminescence elements (also referred to simply as “organic EL element”). The organic EL display devices are of a self-luminous type, and have a property that consumption power is low. Organic EL display devices are conceived as having sufficient responsivity as to high-definition high-speed video signals, and development and commercialization thereof have been advanced toward practical use.
The organic EL display devices include multiple light-emitting elements including an emitting unit ELP and a driving circuit configured to drive the emitting unit ELP. Specifically, the multiple light-emitting elements are arrayed in a two-dimensional matrix shape of N columns in a first direction and M rows in a second direction different from the first direction. A circuit diagram of the organic EL display device is illustrated in FIG. 1, and an equivalent circuit diagram of a light-emitting element including a driving circuit configured of two transistors and one capacitor unit for example, is illustrated in FIG. 2. Here, the driving circuit is configured of a driving transistor TR1, an image signal writing transistor TR2, and a capacitor unit C0, and is connected to a current supply line CSL, a scanning signal SCL, and a signal line DTL. The transistors TR1 and TR2 making up a driving circuit positioned in an odd row in the organic EL display device, and the transistors TR1 and TR2 making up a driving circuit positioned in an even row, are disposed in symmetry as to an axial line extending in the first direction. That is to say, the driving circuits are disposed upside down alternately in odd and even rows. Employing such a layout is employed enables reduction in area of the driving circuits to be realized overall.